emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6388 (5th November 2012)
Plot Jimmy closes down an argument between Thomas, Anya and Scarlett regarding Carl's shares. Scarlett tells Adam and Victoria that she's staying in the village for the foreseeable future, while Nicola hardens as Jimmy says that he has made his decision about the business. At Pear Tree Cottage, Nicola has shredded the contract allowing Charity to take over Jimmy's business. Scarlett feels for Nicola as she and Jimmy row. However, Nicola feels bolstered by Scarlett's strength as she tells her that they can work on Jimmy, and Charity is no match for the two of them. Meanwhile, Moira visits Chas in prison. Chas is distressed as she talks, and Moira feels for her friend as she begs her not to let Cain hurt Cameron. Later, Moira seizes an opportunity when she spots Cain at the pub. She offers him money for fixing her car, but he refuses. At Tug Ghyll, Moira tries to make Cain see sense about Chas and wonders why he hates her so much. They get close and he kisses her, but Moira pulls away and leaves. Cain goes after her, and she is scared that she will not always be able to resist him. Elsewhere, Lizzie 'confesses' that she and Dan spent the night together, leaving Ali concerned for Dan, Paddy and Marlon see what a mess they've made of things as Paddy tells him he might be sacked, while Nikhil expresses his concerns about the noise of the fireworks for Molly as he and Gennie walk to the bonfire. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Anya King - Lauren Sheriston *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, driveway, dining room and living room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Dale Head - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *David's - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,990,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes